


abnormal information

by orphan_account



Series: lobcorp swap [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sadfghjk
Series: lobcorp swap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788913
Kudos: 5





	1. Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an abnormality, more of a base so I can work off it. Should explain some things too.

_If it escapes, it is merely following the employee as they leave its Containment Unit._

* * *

Abnormality  
O-00-00-Ζ

This Abnormality is Capable of Breach  
This Abnormality can Benefit the Facility  
This Abnormality is Capable of Instant Death  
This Abnormality is Capable of Possession  
This Abnormality is Capable of Facility Augmentation  
This Abnormality is Capable of Having Minions  
This Abnormality is Capable of Employee Alteration  


* * *

Welcome to the Leucotomy Corporation (LeuCorp), agent. You're likely from the universe where we're called Lobotomy Corporation instead, so here's a rundown of what all is different between us two. Other than the fact we hire nonhumans who aren't dangerous and don't produce enough energy.

For example, the different types of Abnormalities we've discovered...

 **PSI** corresponds to **ZAYIN**.

**BETA** corresponds to **TETH**.

**MU** corresponds to **HE**.

**SIGMA** corresponds to **WAW**.

**OMEGA** corresponds to **ALEPH**.

We also have 4 categories of Abnormalities: Fable, Terror, Oddity, and Dawn. Fable is for Abnormalities that come from fairy tales, Terror is for ones born from fears, Oddities are ones that don't fit either of those categories, and Dawn is for the Abnormalities we have no information on whatsoever.


	2. The Titaness' Treasure

_If you win, you get to take a piece of the giant's treasures._

* * *

The Titaness' Treasure  
F-01-01-Ω

This Abnormality is Capable of Instant Death  
This Abnormality is Capable of Possession

* * *

An OMEGA-level Abnormality falling under the Fable category.

It takes the form of a beanstalk growing in the containment; at the ceiling there's an unsealable portal leading to a pocket dimension. The dimension is an endless sky, with clouds that can be walked on, and a large castle made of silver. The castle is scaled and built for a humanoid 35 feet tall.

The Abnormality itself lives in the castle, taking the appearance of a 35 ft tall humanlike woman who looks to be about 26. She has no name, but employees have affectionately called her Ellie. It's been noted that 'Ellie' is very clumsy and wants to be helpful to the corporation.

F-01-01 responds best to Attachment, followed by Repression and Instinct (replaced with Sacrifice), followed by Insight. It has a counter of 3 that drops every time it is worked on with Attachment or Insight, and raises when Sacrifice is done or when Repression ends with a Good result. When Repression is used on it, the employee goes to attempt to successfully steal an item from the Abnormality's castle; the lower the employee's Justice and Temperance, the higher the chance to steal successfully is. If Repression ends with a Normal or Bad result, the employee will be killed; the same happens if Sacrifice is done.

When its counter drops to zero, a random employee in the department it's held in will be possessed to go perform Repression on the Abnormality.

* * *

Its EGO suit is named Forgotten Treasures and is stylized after an adventurer's cloak. It resists red and black damage, reacts normally to white, and endures pale. The EGO weapon is a sword that deals high (for its weapon type) red damage.

F-01-01 has 6 gifts available only from doing Repression successfully. All are gifts for the eyes, and all of them are monocles.

Sapphire boosts HP by 10 points, and has a blue frame.

Gold boosts SP by 10 points, and has a gold frame.

Pearl boosts Success Rate by 10 points, and has a white frame.

Diamond boosts Work Speed by 10 points, and has a rainbow frame.

Emerald boosts Attack Speed by 10 points, and has a green frame.

Ruby boosts Movement Speed by 10 points, and has a red frame.


	3. A Daydream in A Masquerade Mask

_Good night, and sleep tight!_

* * *

A Daydream In A Masquerade Mask  
T-06-37-Ω

This Abnormality is Capable of Breach  
This Abnormality can Benefit the Facility

* * *

An OMEGA-level Abnormality falling under the Terror category.

It takes the form of whatever Agent is currently working with it/worked with it last, but with a purple palette and a masquerade mask on. T-06-37 is typically sleeping, but wakes up when worked on.

T-06-37 responds best to Research (Insight), followed by Attachment, Instinct, and Repression. It has no counter. When Research is done on it, the Abnormality breaches passively and acts like an Agent; it costs 20% of the energy quota for the day to send it to an Abnormality's chamber to do work. If T-06-37 would normally be killed by doing so, at the end of the work it will breach hostilely and act like the Agent it is impersonating. In this state, it will act like it's in a murderous panic and use the stats of the employee; the Abnormality has 1200 HP. If the Agent it is impersonating and the Abnormality meet while T-06-37 is hostile, the Agent will immediately panic.

* * *

Its EGO suit is named Magnifying and is the exact same as the typical suit, but blurry. Lavender grows on it. It absorbs white damage, endures red and black, and is weak to pale. The weapon deals high white damage and is a hammer.


	4. Fairy Grass

_Take it some beer next time you stop by its containment, alright?_

* * *

Fairy Grass  
F-02-55-Ω

This Abnormality is Capable of Breach  
This Abnormality is Capable of Having Minions

* * *

An OMEGA-level Abnormality falling under the Fable category.

It takes the form of a somewhat overweight ragdoll cat made entirely of plants that reaches to be about 4'11.

F-02-55 reacts best to Attachment and Repression, then Instinct, then Insight. It has a counter of 2 that drops by 1 whenever 2 works on it other than Repression are done. When the counter reaches 0, Fairy Grass breaches.

When breaching, it goes for low-level employees and swallows them up. If attacked in the process of doing this, it instead flings the (now dead) employee at the attacker. The employee flung becomes covered in flowers and wanders around, dragging other employees to Fairy Grass until the converted employee is suppressed so they can be either swallowed or converted. Swallowed employees can be saved if the Abnormality is suppressed.

* * *

Its EGO suit is named Emne and is a green suit with apples hanging off it. It endures all damage types. Its weapon is a wooden axe covered in amber that deals low pale damage.


End file.
